


Hide and Seek

by The_Fangirl_Within



Category: Supernatural, mention of sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, bit depressing, please, reader blames herself, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Within/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Within
Summary: Readers life is going well but a certain Demond has to come and fuck it up





	Hide and Seek

"...3...2...1 Ready or not here I come" You hear your niece say and try to be as silent as you can.

"Found you daddy! lets go and find Y\N'' Then the sound of little running foot steps "Daddy?..."

"Hello there little girly" A deep voice you do't recognise says.

you push the pile of cushions off of you and sprint towards the sound of voices

"w...who...who are you?" squeaks your niece.

A loud laugh echo through the house; you freeze and grab the first thing that comes in to your hands, a heavy glass vaze. You know that a hit to the back of the head would knock the person out cold but you still brace yourself just incase they're stronger than you think.

"JUST INCASE." You think "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN!" 

Sliding the door open, you see your brother looking down at his daughter, who wails mournfully. You quietly walk behind him and.

WACK!

He's on the ground unconscious.

"Lu...Lu are you ok? Lu, Darling talk to me" you say lifting her face so she looks at you with tears streaming down her chubby little face.

"What...What happened? Daddy was sleeping then he woke up and he wasn't daddy any more, I..." But she's cut off by your brother starting to move.

"Lu, Baby, Go downstairs and lock yourself under the stairs, only open the door if its me ok?" Before she can argue you grab her and push her out of the room blaming the door between you both.

Breathing slowly you turn to face your 'brother'.

"Hello, you must be my sister," He holds a hand out for you to shake "Nice to meet you." He pulls a fake smile towards you and you glare back.

"Who are you?" you ask

"Well it's a grand time i'm having here" Your brother says quickly avoiding your question "But I better go get my daughter."

"Nope," you say stepping towards him and glaring at him " I want my brother back...NOW" You shriek pulling back your fist and punching him hard on the face. He falls to the ground looking surprised.

"Sorry sweetheart," the Demond says rubbing its jaw angrily "But your brothers staying with me"

He goes to stand but you grab the front of his shirt, drag him across the floor and pin him against the wall. You were always stronger than your brother and the Demond knew it.

"I want my brother back" you repeat

"Well if you want him that badly.... You should know that he's dead.'' A smile- your brothers jokey smile- sticks to his face " I broke his neck myself I'll have you know" He nods enthusiastically like its some thing to be proud of.

"Oh" You say letting go of him shirt and brushing it off with your hands" Well 'a life for a life' is what I always say"

The Demond looks confused: you start to sing out the exorcism rhyme your father taught you and your brother.

The Demond screams and launches himself at you. Your brothers hands around your throat, restricting the air coming in and out of your body. But you carry on singing until the Demond is expelled and your brothers lifeless body slumps on yours.

You push him off and close his eyes so he looks like he's sleeping.

Running down stairs you bang on the cuboards. "Lulu please open the door." You say trying not to stress yourself out.

"I cant. I dont know whether you are who you say you are." She says

"Well...well how can I show you I'm me?" You ask trying not to cry.

"Sing me my favourite song " she says hope drenching her voice.

you slowly start to sing.

As you sing the last line 'you and I'll be safe inside' she swings the door open and flings herself at you.

"Auntie Y/N, what happend? Who was that man? Wheres daddy?" She asks looking up at you.

You smile and pick her up. "Your dads at work ok? Your safe with me yep?"

You carry her into the kitchen "Have some cerial." You say getting at a bowl and some milk.

Walking into the living room, you grab the phone and dial your brothers wife, Samantha.

"Hello?" You hear her soft voice ask

"Hi Samantha. Its Y/N" you say trying to sound paniced "I need to go and help a friend with a job like right now. How long till you can get home?"

"I am at WORK," She growls " I can not just LEAVE you can't ju..."

You cut her off "Listen here SAM your coming home RIGHT NOW to look, after your daughter 'cause my friend is DYING"

She is silent for a second then she sighs "Fine I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"Thank you " you say calming your breathing.

"Auntie Y/N" Lulu asks looking at you from behind the door "Whats going on?" Sher says sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Sorry Lu I've got to go but your mums coming to loom afer you." She pulls a face.

You walk over to her and take her 6 year old hand in yours "You wanna help me pack my stuff?"

\---(*Time Skip*)---

You hug Lulu one more time and promise for the hunderth time you would call when you know what was happening, which you know is a lie. you climb into your car and wave one last time. Samantha glares at you. You close your eyes and speed off.


End file.
